custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Chaos
World of Chaos is the first story of the Ultimus Universe storyline. Story Prologue Boom! An explosion went off in the distance near a jungle tribe glatorian. The explosion wasn't close enough to harm him, but close in enough to make him run back to camp to find shelter. He searched till he found a good spot and hid. He was safe, for now. "Gresh! Get on your feet, we are in a war, and we don't need baby sand stalkers like you that scurries around every time a thornax goes off. Now get out their!" The speaker was a tall, glatorian commander, Vastus, who had stayed behind in order to receive the secrets the agori spys had recently arrived with. " Sorry sir, I was just..." "You were just about to get a new thornax launcher and return to the battle. You see, Gresh, I count on every jungle tribe glatorian to do his part in this war, and last time I checked, you were a member of the jungle tribe. Is that correct?" "Yes sir. It's just that I...I forgot my blades and I returned to camp to retreive them." Vastus looked at Gresh suspisciously, and gave him the okay. Gresh then ran over to the weapon cache, got a new thornax launcher and his blade, and ran to go join the battle. Gresh had never liked battles or any fighting, and every glatorian knew that. The thing Gresh hated the most, was fighting the glatorian he once considered his friends. And this battle was no exception. This battle had to be the worse so far. The tribe they were fighting in this battle was the water tribe, which just so happened to be the tribe of one of his best non-jungle tribe friends, Kiina. But the worst part of this thought was the not knowing were Kiina is or even if she was even fighting this battle. The next water tribe glatorian he might strike down may be the last time he sees his friend. "Great Beings protect us." Gresh then thought the thoughts he knew might be his last, then ran right into the middle of the darkness of battle. Prologue II "We must take action! This world is in peril and will fall if we do not to something!" "Agreed, but what can we do? We tried to seal the gaps and cracks, but the protodermis is too powerful!" "The protodermis was your idea, didn't you also think to prevent a leak?" "We are Great Beings, not perfect beings. We all have our imperfections, including you." Five Great Beings, Kalaaz, Turak, Fevra, Gadon, and Uyra, sat in their secret fortress discussing the future of the planet. "Maybe, insted of fixing the problem with the protodermis, we should focus on the glatorian Core War. If we can get all the tribes to unite they may solve the protodermis problem for us." "Yes, but what would make the glatorian want to unite?" "Not what, but who.." ''Chapter 1- The One to Doom Us All Ackar walked the streets of Vulcanus, deep in thought. It had been one month since the last battle in the Core War. Not because peace had been made, but that the condition of the planet had been getting worse. Every few days a small bio-quake or tidal wave would occur. It worried everyone so much that the fighting had been posponed if not completely disguarded. ''"Ackar, Ackar! There has been a disturbance!" ''An agori approached with a grim look on his bio-mechanical face. "There is a strange being in the desert between the villages requesting the prime glatorian from each tribe."'' Ackar, without saying a word, turned and headed for the gates of the city.He only thought. Just another day in the life of a glatorian. The five prime glatorian met in an ancient building between the villages that seemed to be there since the beginning of time. They waited for a couple of minutes, not speaking a word to each other, till in the distance they could see a being coming closer toward them. The being came closer until it had arrived at the building. He was very tall and covered in the finest armor of the most amazing shades of red and silver. On his head their was no helmet, but a shaped piece of copper that was more of a mask. The glatorian looked at this cruious new stranger till at last he said, "Glatorian of Spherus Magna, I am Atrex, and I have been sent by the Great Beings to aid you in the reconstruction of your planet." Strakk, prime glatorian of the ice tribe, was the first to speak.'' "What makes you think we should listen to you? How do we not know that you are just some crazy agori in disguise, trying to kill all the prime glatorian?"'' "Look at my armor, does it look like yours? I am not even from this world and yet you doubt me? I was sent to help, or would you like to see what I am truly capable of?" No one said a word. Atrex then stared at all of them, and them back at him. Ackar had no idea what the others were thinking, but he didn't trust Atrex at all. He said he came from the Great beings, which appeared to be true, and the Great Beings had (somewhat) good intensions, but Atrex seemed suspiscious, and almost dark.